October 14, 2014 Main Event results
The October 14, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama on October 14, 2014. Summary As Hell in a Cell approaches, WWE Main Event featured high stakes competition, including Rusev renewing his rivalry with Big E, Tyson Kidd battling R-Truth, and Cesaro taking on the high-flying Justin Gabriel. Also, United States Champion Sheamus appeared on a special edition of “Miz TV.” WWE Main Event kicked off with a special edition of “Miz TV”, allowing The Awesome One to gloat about his two recent victories against the United States Champion, Sheamus. The Miz did indeed invite his Hell in a Cell opponent to the show, but instead of The Celtic Warrior, Damien Mizdow – dressed as the U.S. Champion – made his way to the ring. After Miz and his stunt double spent some time berating The Celtic Warrior, the genuine article entered the ring to confront The Miz. As Sheamus exchanged words with The A-Lister, Damien Mizdow mimicked the United States Champion until The Celtic Warrior took him down with a clothesline and a powerful Brogue Kick. Before his bout with R-Truth on WWE Main Event, Tyson Kidd took a moment to explain he was more than just Natalya's husband and he was out to prove it in Birmingham. Although R-Truth took advantage early in the contest, Kidd's agility, aggression and determination took control and left the former United States Champion on the defense. As Kidd prepared to apply the Sharpshooter, R-Truth countered, pushing his opponent into the ropes and nearly knocking Natalya off the apron. Telling his wife to get back, Kidd was unprepared for R-Truth, who seized the opportunity to take down Kidd and score the pinfall. The high-flying Justin Gabriel made his way to WWE Main Event to battle Cesaro – a Superstar who believes he is the No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Championship. The Swiss Superman's strength is well documented and Gabriel tried to use his uncanny speed to counter Cesaro's advances. Although the South African Superstar mounted a formidable offense, Cesaro was determined to send a message to Dolph Ziggler by taking advantage of an opening and executing his patented Neutralizer for the win. After being knocked out for the second time in as many weeks by Big Show's KO Punch on Raw, Rusev looked to dominate Big E in an effort to regain momentum. However, Big E knows the Super Athlete very well, as the two battled numerous times earlier this year. The familiarity was evident as Big E left Rusev recalibrating early on in the contest. Nevertheless, the Super Athlete regained control with ferocious brutality as the action spilled to the outside. Rusev continued to dominate the contest until Big E dug deep and nearly defeated his opponent with impactful suplexes and raw power. As the massive Superstar prepared to do what no one else has, Rusev recovered, taking down Big E with a massive kick before applying The Accolade for the win. Results ; ; *R-Truth defeated Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) (3:35) *Cesaro defeated Justin Gabriel (5:00) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big E by submission (11:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-14-14 ME 1.jpg 10-14-14 ME 2.jpg 10-14-14 ME 3.jpg 10-14-14 ME 4.jpg 10-14-14 ME 5.jpg 10-14-14 ME 6.jpg 10-14-14 ME 7.jpg 10-14-14 ME 8.jpg 10-14-14 ME 9.jpg 10-14-14 ME 10.jpg 10-14-14 ME 11.jpg 10-14-14 ME 12.jpg 10-14-14 ME 13.jpg 10-14-14 ME 14.jpg 10-14-14 ME 15.jpg 10-14-14 ME 16.jpg 10-14-14 ME 17.jpg 10-14-14 ME 18.jpg 10-14-14 ME 19.jpg 10-14-14 ME 20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #107 results * Main Event #107 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events